La légende
by Supersalee
Summary: Cynthia ne s'attendait pas à faire cette rencontre innatendue sur le bord d'une rivière; elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce seigneur du temps l'amène dans le passé où ils allaient faire partie de la légende...
1. Une dernière fois

**Cette épisode virtuel se place tout de suite après « La planète des morts », l'épisode spécial de pâques après la quatrième saison. Le dixième docteur est alors seul, sans compagne de voyage. J'ai inséré dans cet épisode un personnage des anciennes séries, le brigadier, qui aurait connu presque tous les anciens docteurs à partir du deuxième. **

**Dans mes épisodes virtuels, bien que ce soit mon premier, il se place chronologiquement après « Le Marchand de rêve » et il est préférable de lire « La légende » avant de lire « Une longue histoire ».**

-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-10-

Il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps. Il le sentait. Maintenant âgé de 94 ans, il attendant la fin. Bientôt, il irait rejoindre sa femme qui avait quittée ce monde 12 ans auparavant. Il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps cependant, il ne pouvait partir encore. Il devait encore faire une chose avant de partir. On imaginait mal ce que pouvait faire un homme faible, malade et alité depuis des semaines. Cependant, il devait attendre encore un peu.

Il devait voir le voir une dernière fois et il savait qu'il ne quitterait pas ce monde sans le voir. Il l'avait toujours su. Il sentait aussi qu'il aurait complètement changé, comme ça lui était arrivé si souvent depuis toutes ces années. Il ferma les yeux pour se reposer quelques instants. Il entendit alors un bruit de pas, puis, le son d'une chaise qui glisse près du lit.

Il savait que c'était lui. Il le sentait.

Il ouvrit les yeux. Comme il l'imaginait, il avait encore changé. Il était beaucoup plus jeune, les cheveux bruns, les yeux perçants et derrière ce regard, cette grande sagesse.

- Docteur, je vous attendais.

- Je passais dans le coin, Brigadier.

Alistair Letterbridge-Steward sourit.

- Toujours là quand il le faut, mon vieil ami.

- Vous me semblez un peu pâlot, il y a longtemps que vous n'avez pas pris du soleil?

L'ancien Brigadier se prit à rire, mais il s'étouffa.

- Dans le temps, vous étiez plus résistants à mes plaisanterie.

- Je ne résiste plus à grand chose sinon au temps, docteur...

Letterbridge-Steward sentait qu'il s'affaiblissait. Il passa au plus important.

- Dans le tiroir de ma commode...

Le docteur, intrigué, se leva, fit le tour du lit et ouvrit le tiroir. Il y a trouva une petite boîte en bois avec une spirale gravée sur le couvercle.

- Je l'ai gardé pour vous. Je crois que c'est de votre ressort.

Le visage du seigneur du temps se rembrunit. Il fixa intensément le vieil homme.

- De quoi s'agit-il?

- Plus tard... Je vous en pris... restez...

L'ancien Brigadier sombra dans l'inconscience. Le docteur se rassit, pris la main de son vieil ami et attendit.


	2. Cynthia

Cynthia conduisait sa voiture pour se rendre au travail. Comme à tous les jours, elle prit la route qui longeait la rivière. Cependant, ce matin, il y avait de la brume, ce qui n'était pas habituelle pour cette période de l'année. De plus, elle avait mal dormi la nuit précédente et était plutôt fatiguée, un café ne ferait pas de mal.

Elle vit alors quelque chose d'étrange. Pendant un moment, elle cru voir une silhouette rectangulaire bleue partiellement camouflée par le brouillard, qu'elle dépassa promptement. Quelque centaines de mètres plus loin, elle remarqua la silhouette d'une femme, vêtue de blanc qui entrait dans l'eau glacée de février.

Elle freina brusquement, gara la voiture sur le côté de la route et se précipita vers la suicidaire qui avait maintenant de l'eau jusqu'aux hanches.

- Madame! Revenez!

Cette dernière ne se retourna pas. Cynthia comprit qu'elle devrait elle aussi entrer dans l'eau glacée. Elle hésita, puis avança un pied vers l'eau. Une main l'attrapa par le bras et la força à reculer.

- Surtout, n'y allez pas!

Elle se retourna. Un homme portant un costume bleu et un long imperméable la retenait toujours. Il tenait une petite boîte en bois dans l'autre main.

- Mais, si je n'y vais pas, elle va se noyer.

- Qui va se noyer?

Elle fit volte face, il n'y avait plus personne dans l'eau.

- Elle cherchait à vous attirer dans l'eau. Si vous aviez mis le pied dans l'eau, elle vous aurait entraînée avec elle.

- Elle a du couler au fond...

- Non. Ce que vous avez vu n'était qu'une mise en scène. Il n'y en a que des centaines comme elle sur Terre, elles vivent dans l'eau, ce sont des créatures spectolumineuses, elles n'ont pas de consistance et se nourrissent du rayonnement solaire. Parfois, certaines d'entre elles absorbent les ondes cérébrales humaines. Cela ne les nourrit pas, ça les amuse. Après ça, la victime n'avez plus de conscience, plus de volonté : ou elle se noie, ou elle finit dans un asile.

Elle regarda encore la rivière, il n'y avait pas de courant, si une femme se serait noyée, elle aurait dû voir son corps remonter. Il n'y avait plus rien. L'homme paraissait sincère, mais son histoire ne tenait pas debout. Cependant, rien n'expliquait ce qui venait de se passer.

- J'imagine que vous venez de me sauver... enfin si ce que vous dites est vrai. Merci.

- Vous êtes la bienvenue. Je suis le docteur et vous?

- Cynthia.

- Hé bien, Cynthia, pouvez-vous me dire où cette route mène?

- Elle va vers Drummondville. Je peux vous y déposer, ajouta-t-elle quand elle vit qu'il regardait déjà sa voiture.

- Ce serait bien gentil de votre part.

Cynthia tenta d'oublier que ce drôle de bonhomme venait soit de lui sauver la vie, soit de l'empêcher de sauver une mystérieuse femme du suicide qui s'était volatilisée tout de suite après. Elle remonta dans la voiture et il prit place à ses côtés, la petite boîte toujours dans sa main.


	3. En voiture

Sur le chemin qui les menait vers la ville, le brouillard se leva lentement. Cynthia était intriguée par l'étrange personnage assis sur le siège du passager et aussi par la boîte et la spirale gravée sur celle-ci. Elle avait déjà vue cette spirale quelque part. Tout en conduisant, elle jetait un coup d'œil à la boîte.

Finalement, elle décida d'engager la conversation.

- Comment saviez-vous pour la femme dans la rivière? Comment saviez-vous qu'elle n'était pas réelle?

- Ho! Elle était réelle, ça ne fait aucune doute, mais elle n'était pas humaine.

- Dans le genre... extra-terrestre?

- Exactement. En fait, ces créatures viennent de la planète Vishra, mais elles ont quitté leurs planètes il y a des millions d'années pour ensemencer toutes les planètes où il y a de l'eau et du soleil. Normalement, elle ne sont pas bien dangereuses, mais quand l'une d'elles décide de se droguer d'ondes cérébrales, c'est autre chose. Mais, ce n'est pas ce qui m'inquiète le plus.

Je me rappelai alors qu'il y avait eut plusieurs noyades dans le coin depuis quelques années dans les journaux et quelques disparitions inexpliquées.

- Et vous ne trouvez pas ça inquiétant que des extra-terrestres s'installent comme ça sur Terre sans que personne ne le sache?

- Les Vishriennes ne sont pas dangereuses, quand l'une d'entre elles se met à sucer les cerveaux, cela signifie qu'elle est victime d'une influence mentale extérieure et c'est ça qui m'inquiète.

- Et, comment savez-vous tout ça?

Il regarda la boîte en bois.

- Un vieil ami m'a mis sur la piste. Il se passe ici des choses étranges et ça dure depuis des décennies. Je suis déterminé à trouver ce dont il s'agit.

Cynthia était de plus en plus intriguée par ce drôle de numéro. Son histoire était abracadabrante, mais elle était tentée d'y croire. Elle avait toujours été attirée par le paranormal, mais aussi par cette attirance qu'ont les gens pour des histoires où la magie et l'héroïsme se côtoient. Elle était devenue une spécialiste des mythes anciens et l'histoire du docteur l'intriguait. Après tout, cette Vishrienne lui rappelait tout à coup la Dame Blanche, une personnage très présent dans les légendes québécoises et il y en avait des variantes un peu partout dans le monde. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle était intriguée et voulait en savoir plus. Alors, elle proposa au docteur de l'aider dans son enquête.

Le docteur sembla réfléchir un instant.

- En fait, il y a bien une chose que vous pourriez faire. Si vous connaissez bien la région, vous pourriez m'en parler. Cela m'aiderait dans mes recherches.

Cynthia alors parla alors de sa ville, des bons coins à visiter, de son histoire. Le docteur semblait l'écouter d'une oreille distraite, puis il l'interrompit.

- Mais y a-t-il des rumeurs, des vieilles histoires étranges?

- Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire.

- Un de mes amis, un militaire, est venu ici, il y a vingt ans. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a trouvé, mais il ramené avec lui cette boîte. Il est impossible de l'ouvrir, même avec un tournevis sonique.

- Un quoi?

- C'est un gadget qui ouvre n'importe quoi. Cela veut dire que je ne peux pas forcer la boîte. Il y a quelque chose à l'intérieur. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais je sens que c'est vivant. C'est en sommeil, tapis dans la boîte, attendant quelque chose.

- Et ça vient d'ici?

- Non, c'est passé par ici, mais ça vient d'ailleurs. Le brigadier a trouvé cette boîte dans des circonstances qu'il a omit de me mentionner. Disons qu'il n'en a pas eut le temps. Je sais qu'il est venu ici et je sais que cette boîte aussi parce qu'elle se réchauffe de plus en plus.

- Elle se réchauffe? Ça ressemble au jeu «tu brûles » ou « tu gèles ».

Le docteur lui lança un regard interrogateur. Cynthia s'expliqua.

- C'est un jeu d'enfant. On cache un objet dans une pièce et quand l'autre s'approche de l'objet on lui dit qu'il se réchauffe. S'il s'en éloigne, il se refroidi. S'il est sur le point de mettre la main sur l'objet, il brûle. S'il est dans le coin le plus éloigné de la pièce, il gèle.

Le docteur eut alors une expression de ravissement dans les yeux et un sourire espiègle.

- C'est exactement ça. Plus on se rapproche de l'endroit et plus la boîte se réchauffe.

Il s'assombrit

- L'ennui, c'est que ça risque vraiment de brûler quand on y sera et ce ne sera pas un jeu.

Il tapota alors la boîte.

- REVENEZ EN ARRIÈRE!

Elle fit un spectaculaire virage en « U » et retourna sur ses pas jusqu'à une petite route de campagne qui croisait la route principale.

- Tournez là! La boîte a commencé à se refroidir dès que nous nous sommes éloignés de ce croisement.

Elle tourna sur la petite route de gravier, roulant au milieu des champs dans le paysage blanc sale de la fin du mois de février. Le soleil filtrait timidement au travers les nuages. L'auto roula jusqu'à une petite rivière et un vieux moulin en ruine.

- C'est là! La boîte est tellement chaude que j'ai du mal à la tenir. Vous pouvez repartir si vous le voulez.

- Je vous ai dit que je vous aiderais.

- J'ignore les dangers auxquelles nous feront face, Cynthia.

- Pas de problème, dit-elle en souriant, je suis ceinture fléchée de karaoké.

- Dans ce cas, répondit le docteur en descendant de la voiture, si nous sommes attaqués vous pourrez toujours rosser notre assaillant à coup de vibrato et de crescendo.

Cynthia le suivit vers le moulin.

- Ce qui fait le plus mal dans mon cas, ce sont les fausses notes.

Le visage du docteur redevint sérieux. Il fixa le moulin, comme s'il étudiait son ennemi avant de passer à l'attaque.

- Alors, êtes-vous prêtes à affronter l'inconnu?


	4. Un moulin de légende

Le moulin semblait les attendre. C'était un vieux moulin à farine, actionné par une roue que le courant du ruisseau avait autrefois fait tourner. À l'époque, le courant avait dû être plus fort; la petite rigole d'eau qui subsistait n'aurait pas suffi à la tâche. Ce qui restait de la roue s'était brisée en deux et se coinçait dans la glace. Le bâtiment, construit en pierres des champs subsistait, mais les fenêtres étaient cassées, la porte battait au vent et le toit était défoncé par endroits.

- Ça me rappelle une histoire de moulin hanté, murmura Cynthia. Il y avait dans la région un moulin qui faisait fuir tous ses meuniers. Le dernier était un jeune marié dont l'épouse a disparu sans laisser de trace. Il a quitté le moulin et plus personne ne l'a occupé.

- Ça pourrait bien être ce moulin.

- Je ne crois pas. La légende raconte qu'il a été rasé jusqu'à ses fondations.

- Alors, il a du repousser.

Après avoir lancé cette remarque insensé, le docteur se dirigea vers le moulin en marchant à grandes enjambés.

Cynthia le suivit.

- Repousser? Vous plaisantez!

Le docteur ne répondit pas, il sortit un drôle de stylo et le pointa vers le moulin. L'objet se mis à bourdonner.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes?

- J'essaie de voir si les ondes de mon tournevis sonique vont le faire réagir.

Cynthia commença à penser que ce « docteur » avait peut-être besoin d'un docteur, le genre qui s'occupe de ce qui se passe entre les deux oreilles. Puis, ce dernier l'interpella.

- Cynthia, venez voir.

Elle s'approcha, il lui tendit la boîte. Elle faillit l'échapper tant elle était chaude.

- Je crois que c'est le moment de dire « tu brûles ».

Maintenant, regardez cette spirale enfermée dans un triangle sur le couvercle.

- J'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vue quelque part.

- Elle peut avoir été reproduite à différents endroits. Regardez.

Il pointa une moulure au dessus de la porte. Quelque chose était gravée dans la moulure, mais c'était presque effacé. Elle approcha. Il s'agissait du même symbole : la spirale dans le triangle.

- Ce qui m'aiderait serait que vous vous rappeliez où vous l'avez vue.

- Je n'arrive pas à m'en rappeler. Moi ce qui m'aiderait, ce serait que vous m'expliquiez comment un moulin peut pousser.

- C'est simple, en fait, ce n'est pas un moulin, mais une forme de vie.

À ce moment, un grondement sourd, provenant du moulin, sembla répondre au docteur. Il attrapa Cynthia par la main.

- COURREZ!

Cynthia n'eut pas le choix de suivre le docteur qui lui tenait solidement la main. Elle entendait derrière elle un puissant rugissement et un bruit d'éboulement. Dans sa fuite, elle laissa tomber la boîte.

Le docteur et Cynthia furent projetés au sol par une explosion. Cynthia avait sentie la chaleur de l'explosion. Elle se releva en chancelant, elle jeta un œil vers le docteur qui se relevait aussi. Elle se tourna vers le moulin, s'attendant à voir des ruines fumantes, sa voiture déchiquetée et des débris partout.

Il n'y avait rien. Sa voiture intacte était stationnée devant les fondations du moulin disparu. Il n'y avait plus de trace du moulin, même la roue brisée s'était volatilisée.

Elle se demanda quelle explication excentrique le docteur trouverait à cette disparition. Elle se tourna vers lui. Sans dire un mot, il avança vers les fondations de l'ancien moulin. Elle le suivit. Il se baissa examina ce qui en restait et proclama.

- Je m'attendais pas à celle-là.

- Où est passé le moulin?

- Où est passée la boîte plutôt?

Cynthia se sentit embarrassée quand elle réalisa qu'elle l'avait perdue. Ce qu'elle pouvait être gourde! À son expression le docteur comprit.

- Voilà qui explique bien des choses. La créature qui avait prit la forme du moulin voulait la boîte, pas nous. Si vous n'aviez pas laissé tombé la boîte, nous aurions été tuées dans l'explosion.

- Mais où est passée la boîte? Où est passé le moulin?

- Ils sont partis ensemble. Et bien sur, il ne s'agissait pas d'un moulin. Regardez les fondations. Elle fit quelques pas. Il ne restait que le sous-sol du moulin, entouré des fondations en pierre érodées. La cave était à demi emplie d'éboulis et de neige. Un arbre poussait du milieu de l'enceinte.

- Vous voyez. Il y a longtemps qu'il n'y a pas eut de moulin ici, ce que nous avons vu n'était qu'une illusion. Quelque chose d'autre nous attendait et c'est partit avec la boîte.

- Mais où?

- Excellente question.

Il sorti un étrange objet de sa poche qui faisait penser à une tas de puces électroniques rafistolées ensembles. L'objet émit quelque bits que le docteur étudia avec attention.

- Il y a une signature quantique, il a fuit dans le temps.

- Vous voulez parler de voyage dans le temps? C'est impossible de voyager dans le temps.

- Vous voulez parier?

Il semblait sérieux. Cynthia préféra ne pas argumenter, en moins d'un heure elle avait vu plus de choses impossibles qu'en... jamais. Alors, si tout cela était possible pourquoi pas le voyage dans le temps.

- Je crois pouvoir déterminer à quelle époque il a filé, mais il faudra faire vite pour le rattraper. Il faut aller au Tardis. Pouvez-vous me ramener près du lieu où nous nous sommes rencontrés?


	5. La malédiction

Pendant que le docteur courrait autour d'une console circulaire, en appuyant sur tout de sorte de boutons et de leviers, Cynthia essayait de comprendre comment ce décors de science fiction s'était retrouvé à l'intérieur d'une petite cabine bleue. Une colonne au milieu de la console se mit à monter et descendre accompagnée du bruit d'un train qui démarre. Le docteur sembla alors remarquer Cynthia regardant les alentours avec un air ahuri.

- J'utilise des couleurs qui agrandissent, c'est pour ça que ça a l'air plus grand à l'intérieur.

Elle ne sourit pas à la plaisanterie.

- Ce n'est pas de la technologie d'ici... trop avancée. Qui êtes-vous donc, docteur... docteur qui au fait?

- Juste docteur, ça suffira, répondit-il un peu ennuyé.

Cynthia soupira.

- Très bien, cultivons le mystère. Si ça peut être si grand à l'intérieur par rapport à l'extérieur, alors peut-être que le voyage dans le temps est possible. Vers "quand" allons-nous?

- Nous reculons de 170 ans dans le passé.

- C'est l'époque de la construction du moulin!

- Ça ne doit pas être un hasard. Connaissez-vous autres choses sur cette époque, demanda le docteur tout en ouvrant la porte du Tardis.

Elle poursuivit la conversation à l'extérieur dans une forêt enneigée.

- Je connais peu de chose de ce petit village. La région commençait à être colonisée. La ville dont je vous parlais vient à peine d'être fondée. Il y a des amérindiens, des abénaquis, je crois. Il y a peut-être quelques...

Elle entendit un craquement et un très gros arbre tomba presque sur le tardis.

- ... camps de bûcherons.

Au moment où elle disait ses mots, elle fit un pas et s'enfonça dans la neige. Quelqu'un arriva en se dandinant. En fait, il marchait avec des raquettes, un vieux modèle en cuir et en bois et non les raquettes en plastiques ou en matériaux composites aujourd'hui utilisées par les amateurs. Il trimballait une hache.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là? Comment êtes-vous arrivés ici?

Il remarqua Cynthia à demi enfoncée dans la neige.

- Où sont vos raquettes, mam'zelle. Vous savez bien qu'on ne peut pas marcher sans raquettes dans la forêt, l'hiver.

- Je suis le docteur et voici Cynthia.

- Je m'appelle Nathaniel. Un docteur vous dîtes. Justement, on aurait besoin d'un doc. Le vieux Baptiste est tombé malade. Je peux vous conduire au camps, mais sans raquettes, ce ne sera pas facile.

10 – 10 – 10 –10 –10 –10 –10 –10 –10 –10

Une demi-heure plus tard, Cynthia et le docteur entrèrent dans la petite cabane en bois rond, épuisés et trempés. Cynthia s'installa près de la cheminée pour se réchauffer. Le docteur suivi Nathaniel près d'un homme alité. Cynthia pouvait entendre la conversation.

- Quand cela a-t-il commencé?

- Il y a deux jours, au petit matin.

- Est-il arrivé quelque chose d'étrange? D'inattendu?

Le jeune bûcheron hésita.

- N... Non.

- Vous êtes surs? Pas de visiteurs, pas de phénomènes bizarres.

- Pas à ma connaissance. Pouvez-vous faire quelque chose pour lui?

À la grande surprise de Cynthia, il répondit.

- Il est victime d'une malédiction. Je ne peux pas l'aider si je ne sais pas qui l'a maudit et pourquoi.

- Ça n'a pas de sens, s'exclama Cynthia en s'approchant des trois hommes!

Puis, elle vit le malade et figea. Ses yeux était complètement noirs, il n'y avait pas d'iris, pas de blanc, sa peau était couverte de taches rouges, comme des brûlures. De sa bouche, il murmurait sans cesse dans un jargons incompréhensibles. Il ne semblait plus là, comme s'il perdait son humanité. Ses mains commencèrent à trembler. Le docteur en prit une, regarda la paume et la tourna pour la montrer à Cynthia. Il y avait une trace de brûlure qui formait une spirale dans un triangle.

- C'est...

- C'est étrange, en effet, coupa le docteur.

Il regarda alors fixement Nathaniel.

- Vous me cachez quelques choses. Je dois savoir.

- Je... je ne sais pas ce qui lui est arrivé.

Il se ressaisit.

- Je vais aller chercher le contremaître, s'il s'est passé quelque chose, il le saura. En attendant, vous pouvez vous réchauffer près du feu.

Il sortit précipitamment. Le docteur alla s'asseoir près de la cheminée sur une bûche. Cynthia s'approcha et s'installa sur une autre bûche.

- Que poursuivons-nous? Il ne s'agit sûrement pas d'un moulin qui marche.

- C'est capable de créer des illusions, il faut s'attendre à tout, un arbre, un animal, même un humain.

- C'est dangereux.

- Ho! Oui! Et nous lui avons fourni ce dont il avait besoin.

- La boîte?

- Je crois que la boîte a été confiée au Brigadier pour l'éloigner d'ici. Sans son contenu, il ne pouvait rien faire. Il devait être prisonnier des ruines du moulin jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions.

- Et nous lui avons apporté la boîte sur un plateau d'argent.

Il sourit.

- Ne vous en faîtes pas. Ce serait arrivé de tout de façon. Vaut mieux que ce soit moi que quelqu'un d'autre. Letterbridge-Steward savait ce qu'il faisait en me la remettant.

Il redevint sérieux et plongea son regard dans celui de Cynthia.

- Vous avez dit avoir déjà vu ce symbole. Arrivez-vous à vous rappeler où?

Cynthia essaya encore, mais rien ne venait. Elle secoua la tête. Le docteur lui mit une main dans le visage et l'autre derrière la tête. Elle entendait la voix du docteur qui résonnait dans un écho de plus en plus lointain.

- Nous allons explorer vos souvenirs et retrouver ce symbole.

Elle se sentit plonger dans un autre monde, à une autre époque.


	6. Retour en arrière

«_ Maman tire trop fort sur ma main. Je lui dis, mais elle ne m'écoute pas. Je pense qu'elle a hâte d'arriver à la maison. Moi, je n'ai pas hâte. Y'a trop de belles choses dans ce magasin. J'aimerais vivre dans un magasin plein de jouets. Maman vient de lâcher ma main. Quelle chance! Je vois de belles couleurs, sur la tablette là-bas. Ça ressemble à des bonbons. Je vais aller voir de plus près._

_Ce sont des bonbons. Je veux ceux qui sont dans un emballage bleu. J'aime le bleu. Je vais l'emmener et demander à maman de me l'acheter._

_Mais où est maman? Je l'ai perdue! Il faut la retrouver. Je vais là où j'étais avec maman. Mais ce n'est pas là. Je me suis trompée. Je vais aller voir de l'autre côté. Je ne reconnais pas ce coin là._

_Une main attrape ma main et tire fort. Youpi! C'est maman._

_Je regarde. Ce n'est pas maman. C'est un monsieur et je ne le connais pas. J'ai peur. Il va vite et tire encore plus fort sur mon bras, il serre ma main et ça fait mal. Je pleure. Je suis maintenant dehors. Il met sa main sur ma bouche et me dit de me taire. Il a les yeux méchants. J'ai vraiment peur. Il m'amène vers la voiture rouge et ouvre le coffre. Non! Je ne veux pas aller dans le coffre. Je cris. Il me donne un coup et je tombe par terre. J'ai mal!_

_Alors, j'entends un bruit. Le méchant monsieur tombe aussi par terre. Je vois qu'il y a un autre monsieur. Il a frappé le méchant. Il me prend dans ses bras et me ramène vers maman. Comme nous nous éloignons, je vois le méchant monsieur qui se relève et je remarque qu'il a un drôle de symbole dans la main : une spirale dans un triangle._ »

Cynthia revint à elle. Le docteur venait de la lâcher.

- Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé. J'ai réveillé un souvenir traumatisant.

Cynthia se sentait en effet ébranlée. Sa mère ne lui avait même jamais raconté qu'elle avait été enlevée à quatre ans dans un centre d'achat. Elle avait tout oublié de cette effrayante aventure. Il lui arrivait de faire des cauchemars où il était question de voiture rouge et de centre d'achat, mais elle n'avait jamais fait le lien avec la réalité.

- L'homme qui vous a sauvé, ajouta le docteur, c'est le brigadier, celui qui m'a remis la boîte. Ça ne peut pas être un hasard.

À ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer une bouffée d'air froid et humide. Nathaniel entra, suivit du contremaître, un homme costaud, de grande taille, d'un âge incertain. Il avait les cheveux bruns parsemés de fils blancs et les yeux de la même couleur qui les fixaient d'un regard autoritaire. Il tendit vers le docteur une grande main calleuse.

- Bonjour docteur, je suis Beaudoin, il parait que vous pouvez aider le vieux Baptiste?

Le docteur lui serra la main.

- Ça dépend. Je dois savoir ce qui lui est arrivé.

- Nathaniel, dit le contremaître. Va rejoindre Paul, il a sûrement besoin d'un coup de main.

Le jeune bûcheron détala. Le contremaître se prit une bûche et s'installa près du feu. Il sembla alors remarquer Cynthia.

- Mademoiselle. Il y a quelques semaines que nous n'avons pas vu de femme. Alors, si les gars sont trop dérangeant. Dites-le moi.

- D'accord, je vous remercie.

Beaudoin fixa les flammes un bon moment.

- Ça fait longtemps que je fais ce métier là, vous savez. Je suis bûcherons depuis que j'ai quatorze ans. On m'a nommé contremaître il y a quinze ans. J'en ai vu passer des têtes fortes au camps, des gars qui voulaient se battre pour un oui ou pour un non, des alcooliques, des paresseux, des chialeux et j'en passe. J'ai toujours su comment diriger ces gens-là. J'ai toujours su les remettre à leur place et ramener l'harmonie dans le camps. Mais, celui qui est arrivé au début de ce camps, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un comme ça. D'après moi, c'était le diable en personne ou un de ses employés.

- Qui ça?

- Il disait s'appeler François. Il était tranquille, il faisait son travail correctement, il ne cherchait pas la bagarre. Mais, quand il nous regardait, on sentait un frisson derrière la nuque. Il avait toujours cette drôle de boîte en bois avec lui. Il ne l'ouvrait jamais, mais l'apportait partout où il allait.

Cynthia et le docteur se lancèrent un regard entendu.

- Je sais qu'il a proposé quelque chose à certains de mes gars, mais je ne sais pas quoi. Personne n'a voulu me le dire. Quand Noël approche, tout le monde a le moral à zéro, parce que nous sommes loin des nôtres et nous aimerons bien aller réveillonner avec la famille. C'est dur d'être partit tout l'hivers, on écrit à nos familles, mais ce n'est pas pareil. Avec le temps on s'y fait, mais quand arrive Noël, c'est plus dur...

Il continuait de fixer le feu, perdu dans ses souvenir.

- Cet hivers, quand la fête approchait, la moitié de mes gars étaient de bonne humeur. Ce qui n'était pas habituel. Le soir du réveillon, j'avais organisé une petite fête dans la cabane principale, c'est là qu'on prend nos repas. Il n'y avait que la moitié des gars. J'ai voulu savoir où étaient les autres, mais personne ne le savait. J'ai les ai fait chercher dans toutes les cabanes, je ne les ai pas trouvé. De plus, il manquait un canoë. Je me suis dit qu'ils n'étaient pas assez fou pour aller dans leurs familles en canoë. C'est trop loin. Ça prendrait des jours. Le jour de Noël, ils n'étaient pas revenus. Nous étions tous inquiets. Ils sont revenus le surlendemain, épuisés, fourbus, portant un canoë sur le dos.

- Ils ne vous ont pas dit où ils sont allés?

- Non. J'ai tout essayé, rien à faire. J'ai remarqué deux choses. Ils semblaient en vouloir à Baptiste, pour je ne sais quelle raison. Et bien sur, François n'était pas avec eux. Nous ne l'avons plus revu depuis ce jour là.

- Et Baptiste?

- Il a commencé à se comporter de façon bizarre dès le lendemain. C'est devenu pire de jour en jour. Je jurerais qu'il était possédé. Il ne parlait plus de la même façon. Il n'écoutait plus ce que je lui disais. Il errait seul dans la forêt. Il y a deux jours, on l'a trouvé dans l'état où vous le voyez là.

Cynthia avait du mal à y croire. Ce que le contremaître venait de raconter ressemblait à une chasse-gallerie. C'était un des mythes les plus célèbre du Québec. Des bûcherons allaient fêter dans leur famille en faisant alliance avec le diable qui faisait voler un canoë jusqu'à leur village. Dans ce conte, les bûcherons ne devait pas prononcer de mots religieux, ni prier au risque de voir le canoë tomber du ciel. Était-ce ce qui était arrivé à Baptiste? Avait-il prononcé un mot interdit? Était-il maudit pour ça?


	7. Trépas

Le feu crépitait doucement dans le foyer. Il ne restait que de la braise rougie et quelques flammes timides. Le contremaître se leva et rajouta quelques bûches, ce qui raviva la flamme et fit pleuvoir quelques étincelles. Tout en jouant du tisonier, le contremaître continua de parler pour lui même plus que pour ses interlocuteurs.

- Baptiste était quelqu'un de bien. Il n'aurait jamais dû embarquer avec François et ses amis. Il n'était pas comme eux. Je crois qu'il voulait voir si sa fille allait bien, il avait reçu une lettre inquiétante à son sujet. Ce n'est pas à lui que ça aurait dû arriver

- Je peux parler à un de ceux qui ont disparus la veille de Noël, demanda le docteur?

- Je peux arranger ça. Lauriot s'occupe de la cuisine aujourd'hui, c'est la cabane juste à côté. Mais, ça m'étonnerait que vous en tireriez plus que moi.

Le docteur ne répondit pas, il se leva et murmura.

- Vous entendez?

- Je n'entends rien, répondit le contremaître.

- C'est exact. Le malade ne murmure plus!

Cynthia se leva et se retourna pour voir ce que faisait le vieux Baptiste et faillit lui foncer dedans. Il était devant elle, terrifiant, la fixant avec ses yeux de charbon. Sa mâchoire tremblait et une étrange lueur semblait émaner de tout son corps.

- Reculez lentement, lui chuchota le docteur.

Elle ne demandait que ça. Quand elle tenta un pas vers l'arrière. Le bûcheron lui attrapa la main solidement, il ouvrit la bouche et... Rien... Ensuite, tout devint noir, il n'y avait plus de temps, plus d'espace, plus de Cynthia : seulement le néant.

Après un instant qui lui sembla durer d'une fraction de seconde à plusieurs millions d'années, le visage du docteur vint frapper sa rétine, comme une vieille photo lointaine et jauni. Puis tout se replaça. Elle était étendu sur un lit à côté de celui qu'avait occupé Baptiste. Le docteur était assis sur le lit. Elle crut voir dans son regard une infini tristesse.

- Comment vous sentez-vous?

- Comme si un troupeau d'éléphants venaient de me piétiner, mais ça va aller. Où est Baptiste?

- Il est mort, répondit le docteur d'un ton qui trahissait autant la frustration que le chagrin

- Que s'est-il passé? Que m'a-t-il fait?

- Regardez votre main droite.

Craignant déjà ce qu'elle y verrait, elle tourna sa main droite pour y voir la paume. Le signe en spirale y était évidement, mais très pâle, comme une vieille cicatrice. Elle sentit son estomac se serrer.

- Est-ce que je vais... mourir?

- Nous allons retrouver ce François et sa boîte. La boîte c'est la clé de tout ça. Si nous la trouverons, je saurai comment rompre le charme.

Comment trouver un fantôme qui pouvait voyager dans le temps et changer d'apparence? Aussi bien chercher de l'eau dans le désert! Son commentaire sur le charme lui rappela qu'il appelait cette maladie une malédiction. Il y a quelques heures, cela l'aurait amusée, mais maintenant que sa vie était en danger, cela la mit en colère.

- Cessez de parler comme si c'était de la magie! Êtes-vous un scientifique ou si ce titre de docteur n'est que de la poudre aux yeux? Ce n'est pas un charme, pas plus qu'une malédiction. Ça n'existe pas! Si vous ne pouvez me dire ce que c'est, trouvez quelqu'un qui sache de quoi il est question.

Le docteur ne se laissa pas affecter par ses cris. Il resta un moment sans parler, les yeux fixés dans le vide, puis lui répondit.

- Vous avez raison, la magie n'existe pas. J'emploie le mot malédiction et charme parce que c'est ce qui se rapproche le plus de la vérité. Mais la vérité est si terrible, que vous n'aimerez pas l'entendre.

Cynthia avait l'impression qu'on la traitait comme une enfant. Elle ne songeait qu'à le défier.

- Essayez!

- Vous êtes devenus l'hôte d'une forme de vie étrangère qui se nourrit de vous, de vos émotions, de votre énergie vitale. Quand vous serez à bout, elle vous laissera mourir pour s'en prendre à quelqu'un d'autre. C'est ainsi qu'elle fonctionne.

- Et la spirale dans le triangle?

- C'est son nom dans la langue galactique de la première dynastie, je devrais dire "leurs" noms. Cette forme de vie fait partie d'un groupe qui portent tous le même nom. Je crois que leurs esprits sont liés, ne formant qu'une grande entité.

Cynthia ravala sa salive.

- Et comment traduiriez-vous ce nom en français?

- Le très lumineux.

Tout d'un coup, sa colère se volatilisa, elle se sentait juste anxieuse. Elle comprit pourquoi.

- Maintenant que vous me l'avez dit, je sais qu'on peut faire quelque chose contre ça. Mais contre la magie, les malédictions et les charmes, il n'y a rien à faire. Alors...

Elle se leva du lit.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on attend? Allons trouver ce Lauriot et faisons le parler.

Le Seigneur de temps lança à Cynthia un sourire énigmatique.

- C'est déjà fait. La mort de Baptiste et l'attaque dont vous avez été victime l'ont ébranlé. Il a finit par lâcher le morceau. Si vous êtes prêtes, nous allons au village.

- Tout ça pendant que j'étais dans les pommes... Quel village?

- Il n'a pas encore de nom, des familles viennent d'arriver près d'ici pour défricher et fonder un village. Il y a des chances que nous le trouvions là-bas. Nathaniel va nous conduire avec un traîneau qu'il est en train d'harnacher à un cheval.

En repoussant l'idée qu'elle était habitée par une forme de vie maléfique et qu'elle pourrait y laisser sa peau, Cynthia se sentait mieux. En remettant son manteau, elle suivit le docteur dehors.

- Est-ce que ce Lauriot vous a parler d'autres choses?

- En fait, il a raconté une drôle d'histoire où il était question de canoë volant, mais comme vous ne voulez pas entendre parler de magie...


	8. L'envol du harfang

Tout cela lui paraissait irréel. Elle se promenait dans un traîneau tiré par un cheval. Des briques chauffées lui tenaient les pieds au chaud et elle était recouverte d'une fourrure. Autour d'eux défilait la forêt sous la neige qui tombait lentement. Ils aperçurent, sur le chemin, le Tardis que la neige commençait à recouvrir. Il semblait étrange, objet urbain au milieu d'un monde sauvage. Elle voulait éviter de penser qu'il n'était pas aussi simple qu'il en avait l'air. Une petite cabine juste assez grande pour tenir deux de l'extérieur devenait une pièce spacieuse à l'intérieur. Et ça c'était trop bizarre! Mais pas autant que la sensation de ne plus avoir de temps devant soi. Elle déglutit avec difficulté, il valait mieux penser à autre chose. Elle regarda le paysage avec plus d'attention.

Les flocons n'en finissaient plus de tomber, lui rappelant les Noëls de son enfance. Le froid lui giflait la figure, et comme elle avait omis d'emmener ses gants, elle sentait sa main gauche geler; mais pas dans la main droite. Étrangement, cette main devenait de plus en plus chaude, comme la boîte. Ils se rapprochaient de la créature. À moins que ce soit le signe de sa fin proche... Mais ça, elle préférait ne pas y penser. Pas maintenant.

Nathaniel tenait les rênes, Le docteur s'était assis à ses côtés et les deux discutaient des chevaux et de leur entretient. Elle se demanda comment ce docteur pouvait en savoir autant sur tant de sujets différents. De son côté, Nathaniel semblait être passionnée de carriole. En fait, de tout ce qui roule vite, constata Cynthia quand la conversation bifurqua sur les trains.

Le regard de Cynthia se porta à nouveau vers la forêt. La vie laissait partout un peu de trace. Ici un lièvre détala à leur approche, plus loin, ils croisèrent les traces de pas d'un animal, sans doute un cerf. Puis, elle entendit le hululement d'un hiboux en plein jour. Sa main se réchauffait de plus en plus, mais elle n'y portait pas attention. Elle cherchait l'oiseau nocturne des yeux, puis remarqua un superbe harfang des neiges perché à la branche d'un bouleau.

Elle sentit alors une odeur de brûlé. Le docteur se tourna promtement. Ce qui mit fin à sa rêverie.

- Cynthia, la couverture!

Elle réalisa que la fourrure qui la recouvrait s'enflammait rapidement. Elle la rabattit au moment où Nathaniel arrêtait le traîneau. Il ramassa la fourrure et la jeta dans la neige pour étouffer les flammes.

- Je n'ai pas remarqué que vous fumiez, lui dit le docteur en faisait une boule de neige.

- Ce n'est pas le cas.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Prenez cela, ajouta-t-il, en lui mettant la boule dans la main droite.

Elle ne sentit même pas le froid de la neige dans sa main. La boule fondit en quelques secondes.

- Alors, c'est ma main qui a mis le feu?

Le docteur ne répondit pas, il regardait autour d'eux, cherchant quelque chose. Elle comprit.

- Tu brûles, murmura-t-elle.

À ce moment, le harfang s'envola majestueusement et fonça en piqué vers les trois voyageurs, elle vit qu'il tenait quelque chose dans ses griffes. La main de Cynthia devint incandescente. Le docteur leur cria quelque chose, mais elle n'entendait rien. Elle se sentait tomber dans un gouffre sans fin et la pénombre l'enveloppait. Puis, elle s'écrasa lourdement sur le sol. Tout son corps était endolori. Sa main droit avait retrouvé une température normale. Elle était couché sur le ventre.

Une main secourable l'aida à se relever. Elle reconnu Nathaniel. Un peu plus loin, elle vit le docteur qui se relevait. Le traîneau était en morceau, le cheval courrait plus loin en traînant une partie de l'attelage brisé. Nathaniel partit à la course pour rattraper le cheval.

Le docteur regarda à gauche, à droite et ensuite en haut, puis, il s'avança vers Cynthia en lui tendant la main. Elle lui tendit machinalement la main droite. Il la tourna pour regarder la paume. La marque était maintenant rouge, comme une coupure fraîchement refermée. Cynthia frémit en se rappelant que cela signifiait qu'elle avait fait un pas de plus vers la une fin tragique. Le docteur ne fit aucun commentaire, il lui rendit sa main, puis, il se mit à parler tout seul.

- Le harfang, c'était la créature que nous cherchons. Quand elle nous a foncés dessus, elle nous a envoyé à une autre époque, mais au même endroit. Cette créature ouvre des vortex quantiques, elle ne peut donc pas changer d'endroit seulement d'époque. L'ennui c'est que votre main a retrouvé une température normale, ce qui veut dire qu'elle nous a envoyé dans le temps, mais ne nous a pas suivit. Le tardis est resté au 19e siècle. Alors, nous n'avons a aucun moyen de rentrer. Quoi que la créature qui est dans votre corps en a peut-être le potentiel, mais la réveiller signifierait votre mort. Il faut autre chose... Pensons! Pensons! Pensons! Il y a sûrement une solution. Ça y est. La Vishrienne!

Cynthia avait eut du mal à suivre le raisonnement, mais elle comprit qu'il voulait aller voir la dame blanche, la femme de la rivière.

- Vous êtes fou! Cette suceuse de cerveau!

- Regardez autour de vous, répondit le docteur.

Elle regarda, d'aussi loin qu'elle regardait, elle voyait que de la terre. Pas d'arbres, pas de plantes, pas de vie, sinon, le jeune bûcheron qui revenait en tenant le cheval par la bride.

- Vous avez dit que nous étions au même endroit, réfléchit-elle, mais quand?

- Nous sommes dans le futur. Je ne peux dire l'année exacte sans le tardis, mais nous sommes à une époque où il n'y a plus ou peu de vie sur Terre.

- Et les humains...

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Ils ont colonisés plusieurs planètes. Vous êtes des survivants, capables de vous adapter à presque tout. Croyez-moi, votre espèce survivra jusqu'à la fin de l'univers.

- Mais la dam... la vishrienne peut y survivre?

- Je vous l'ai dit, tout ce qu'elle a besoin c'est de l'eau et du soleil. Mais les vishriennes sont très sensibles à certaines anomalies psychiques... comme celles que cause notre créature. À notre époque, la Vishrienne est sûrement décontaminée et donc elle n'est pas dangereuse.

Il fit quelque pas, regarda autour de lui, mouilla son pouce pour vérifier la direction du vent.

- Ce qu'il nous faut, c'est retrouver la rivière. Au 19e siècle, le camps de bûcheron était là-bas. Ce qui signifie que le Tardis était aussi dans cette direction. Donc, le moulin était de l'autre côté et la rivière...

- J'ai réussi à rattraper le cheval, s'exclama Nathaniel qui revenait!

-... la rivière est plus difficile à localiser, le ruisseau près du moulin est sûrement asséché...

- Ça n'a pas été difficile, poursuivi Nathaniel, il était assoiffé...

- ... Avec les millénaires, elle a très bien pu se déplacer de...

- ... alors aussitôt qu'il a vu la rivière...

-... plusieurs kilomètres...

- ... il s'est précipité pour boire.

Cynthia avait réussit à suivre les deux conversations simultanée, elle comprit ce que le docteur n'avait pas comprit, puisqu'il n'écoutait pas et se tourna vers Nathaniel.

- Peux-tu nous conduire à la rivière?

- Sans problème, répondit Nathaniel en souriant.

- Allons-y, conclut le docteur.


	9. Une rivière de larmes

La rivière avait changé. Sans la végétation, il était difficile de la reconnaître, mais elle sembla à Cynthia moins large et plus claire. Elle coulait au travers un paysage de pierre et sable. Il n'y avait rien d'autre, même dans l'eau, aucune forme de vie, pas de poisson, pas d'algues.

Le docteur approcha la rivière, s'accroupit et toucha l'eau du bout des doigts. Puis, il chanta. Ce qui semblait au départ une chanson n'était, en fait, que la répétition de trois notes qui sortaient de la gorge du galifréens avec un "ha". Plus il chantait et plus il étirait les notes.

Nathaniel allait dire quelque chose, mais Cynthia lui fit signe de se taire. Elle ignorait pourquoi le docteur faisait cela et il était évident que cela semblait plus ridicule qu'utile; mais avec tout ce qui lui était arrivé depuis quelques heures, elle commençait à comprendre que ce dernier savait ce qu'il faisait, même quand ça semblait n'avoir aucun sens.

Le docteur arrêta soudainement. Cynthia vit un reflet de lumière dans l'eau alors que le ciel était couvert. Le reflet s'intensifia. Puis, une forme floue se matérialisa dans la lumière: le visage d'une femme avec de grands cheveux blancs et des yeux sans iris ni pupille. La forme émergea, illuminant les alentours. Elle portait une grande robe blanche. Elle semblait flotter au dessus de l'eau, mais les pans lumineux de sa robe touchait l'eau, comme une cascade. Nathaniel était visiblement abasourdit par une telle apparition. Par crainte qu'il ne prenne peur ou réagisse comme s'il s'agissait d'une apparition religieuse, Cynthia lui prit la main et la tint fermement. La dame parla:

- Vous êtes un Seigneur du temps, dit-elle solennellement, je croyais que vous aviez disparu.

- Je suis le dernier, confirma le docteur. Vous rappelez-vous de moi? Nous nous sommes vus, il y a longtemps. J'ai empêché l'humaine ici présente de plonger à votre rencontre.

La Vishrienne fixa le docteur attentivement.

- Le souvenir est là, mais flou. Mon esprit était déformé par une présence sombre.

- Vous rappelez-vous quand c'était?

- Oui. C'était il y a presque cinquante ans.

Cynthia cru qu'elle avait mal entendu, mais la réponse du docteur lui confirma le contraire.

- La fin de la vie sur terre est sensée se produire dans plusieurs centaines de milliers d'années, pas au 21e siècle. Que s'est-il passé?

- La présence... est revenue après votre départ. Elle était plus puissante. Alors, mon esprit est devenu flou. La présence me dominait totalement. Je crois que j'ai du me nourrir d'esprit pour survivre, mais je ne me souviens de rien.

- Alors, nous sommes coincés ici, dit le docteur tristement.

Cynthia n'en cru pas ses oreilles.

- Comment ça, nous sommes coincés! Nous devons repartir et nous devons retrouver cette créature! Il me semble évident qu'elle va causer la fin de toute vie sur terre... avant son temps.

Le docteur ne répondit pas, évitant son regard. Cynthia se mis en colère.

- Si on reste ici, je vais mourir, dit-elle, un trémolo dans la voix. Et vous aussi! Après que vous aurez mangé le cheval, il n'y aura plus rien!

Le cheval lança un hennissement désapprobateur.

- C'est vous le savant, hurla-t-elle! Vous devez trouver une solution! Il y a sûrement une solution...

Elle comprit soudain, et murmura avec angoisse.

- C'est moi la solution.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, dit le docteur qui regardait encore dans le vide.

Cynthia avait rejeté de toutes ses forces l'idée que la créature en elle allait la tuer. Depuis longtemps, elle avait feint d'ignorer qu'elle était mortelle et qu'elle pouvait mourir à n'importe quel moment. Elle avait enterré ses peurs au plus profond d'elle-même. Mais, maintenant qu'elle était acculée au pied du mur, elle devait accepter l'inévitable.

- Ne soyez pas désolé, répondit-elle la voix chevrotante, si on reste ici, je meurs, et le reste du monde restera mort. Si vous utilisez la créature en moi pour retourner dans le passé, vous aurez une chance de sauver le monde... mais... j'aurais tellement voulu...

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase, les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues et sa poitrine était secouée par des sanglots. Nathaniel lui passa ses mains autour de ses épaules, elle s'appuya sur lui pour pleurer. Elle sentit ses bras musclés la serrer contre son cœur qui battait fort. Elle aurait voulu rester là pour toujours.

La vishrienne, que tous avait oublié, parla alors d'une voix forte et vibrante, qui surprit tout le monde.

- Brave humaine! Votre espèce mérite d'être sauvée. Je n'ai pas souvenir de ce qui s'est passé il y a cinquante ans, mais je sais une chose qui peut vous aider. Lors d'une inondation, il y a deux siècles, des éboulis de boues ont recouvert une boîte bleue qui a la faculté de voyager dans le temps.

- Le Tardis!

- Cette boîte est ensevelie depuis tout ce temps. J'étais dans l'eau, dans l'inondation et j'avais toutes mes facultés. Je peux donc vous indiquer où elle se trouve.


	10. Mise en échec

Ils étaient tous épuisés. Il avait fallut des heures pour dégager le Tardis avec des outils de fortunes fabriqués avec les restes du traîneau. Le cheval avait été utile pour dégager la terre et une grosse pierre. Et au bout de tout ces efforts, les trois voyageurs du temps et le cheval se reposaient dans la cabine.

- Qu'est-ce que fait ce cheval ici, réalisa soudain le docteur?

- Nous ne pouvons pas le laisser, il mourra de faim, rétorqua Nathaniel qui commençait à se remettre du fait que le Tardis est vraiment trop grand de l'intérieur.

- D'ailleurs, il nous a rendu un fier service, rajouta Cynthia. Sans, lui nous serions encore en train de dégager le Tardis.

- D'accord, d'accord, s'impatienta le docteur, mais vous vous en occupez.

- Je vais m'en occuper, promit Nathaniel.

Le cheval vint poser son museau sur l'épaule du docteur. Le docteur lui caressa le museau, visiblement amadoué.

- Au fait, a-t-il un nom, ou devons-nous continuer de l'appeler le cheval?

- Il s'appelle Gus.

À ce moment, une secousse les amena à se tenir à la console pour ne pas tomber tandis que Gus chancela, mais garda l'équilibre.

- Nous sommes arrivés, expliqua le docteur. Cynthia se dirigea vers la porte.

- Un instant, s'écria le gallifréyen.

Il disparut par une porte que Cynthia venait de remarquer. L'idée que le Tardis était encore plus grand de l'intérieur qu'elle ne l'avait cru lui donna un léger mal de tête. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un petit sac qu'il rangea dans une des nombreuses poches de son manteau.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils marchaient dehors, sous un soleil radieux et sur de l'herbe fraîche. Gus se précipita pour manger de l'herbe et Nathaniel le suivit.

- Ce n'est pas la bonne époque. Nous étions en février.

- Maintenant, nous sommes en mai. Il y fait plus chaud, vous ne trouvez pas.

- Bon sang, ça fait trois mois que je suis partie. Tout le monde doit se demander où je suis. Pourquoi ne pas retourner trois mois en arrière?

- Parce que selon les banques de données que le Tardis a enregistré quand il était coincé sous terre, c'est maintenant que cette créature est revenue. En fait, c'est dans une heure, à l'endroit où nous étions quand nous avons été envoyé dans le futur, c'est à dire...

Il fit trois pas s'arrêta au milieu d'une piste cyclable qui traversait un boisé.

- ... exactement ici!

- Génial, nous n'avons qu'à l'attendre. Au fait, que ferons nous quand elle sera là?

Le docteur fouilla dans les poches de son imperméable pour en sortir le petit sac.

- Nous allons la mettre en échec. Allez-y! prenez-en une poignée. Il lui tendit le sac. Elle l'ouvrit pour découvrir les pièces d'un jeu d'échec.

- C'est un plaisanterie. Proposez-vous de jouer une partie d'échec avec cette créature.

Il reprit le sac, se prit une poignée et mit le sac dans les mains de Cynthia. Il commença ensuite à déposer les pièces par terre, en cercle. Ne sachant que faire d'autre avec ce sac, elle l'aida.

- Nous allons faire un cercle avec les pièces du jeu d'échec, expliqua-t-il en même temps. Ces pièces sont faite en bois de houx. La boîte que la créature nous a dérobée était aussi en bois de houx. Quand le harfang nous a envoyé dans le futur, il portait un sac entre ses serres. À l'intérieur, on distinguait un objet de la forme de la boîte. Il n'y a jamais touché... Ce qui signifie que le bois de houx le repousse.

- On s'aventure encore dans l'univers de la magie.

- Pas du tout. Mais, vous les humains ignorez beaucoup de chose sur votre monde. Les houx ne sont pas une espèce terrienne. Ces arbres ont été transplantés d'une autre planète, je ne sais par quel espèce, mais les raisons sont évidentes.

- Pas pour moi.

- C'est une forme d'allergie dont plusieurs espèces de type plasmiques souffrent. Ces formes de vies n'ont pas de corps défini, comme des humains. On parle plutôt d'énergie ou de déplacement énergétique. Cette espèce peut s'associer à de la matière pour changer de forme, mais même si elle prend la forme d'un oiseau pour s'envoler, elle ne pourra passer par dessus les pièces sans qu'une partie d'elle n'y touche. Ce qui l'obligera à rester dans le cercle.

- Elle pourrait s'enfuir dans le temps.

- Bien raisonné, mais cela lui prend une quantité colossale d'énergie pour chaque saut et elle devra attendre un certain temps avant de faire un autre saut. Nous aurons le temps de l'interroger. Le cercle est maintenant formé; le piège est prêt à se refermer.


	11. Le très lumineux

La créature se matérialisa à l'heure prévue dans le cercle de pièces d'échec. Elle se manifesta d'abord par une flash de lumière, puis le harfang des neiges se matérialisa, en tenant son sac dans ses serres. Cynthia sentit la chaleur de sa main qui lui brûlait la cuisse; elle l'éloigna rapidement de son corps.

Le harfang prit la forme d'un jeune homme blond, vêtu d'une chemise à carreau et d'un pantalon de laine de couleur foncé, son regard sombre fixait le docteur.

- François, s'exclama Nathaniel!

- Qui êtes vous donc et pourquoi nous poursuivez-vous?

- Je suis le docteur.

- Vous n'êtes pas humain.

- Alors nous sommes deux.

Cynthia regarda le docteur, surprise. Elle aurait du comprendre les allusions quand il lui disait: "vous les humains". Mais, d'une certaine façon, cela faisait du sens. Aucun humain ne lui aurait montré ce que le docteur lui a montré en moins d'une journée.

- Qui êtes vous donc, demanda le seigneur du temps?

- Nous croyions que vous l'aviez deviné, après tout, vous nous avez piégés.

- J'ai réduit la liste à une dizaine d'espèces. Vous ne seriez pas un Yaps.

- Vous nous insultés: ces Yaps ne sont que des minables!

- Hum... orgueil démesuré... Peut-être un Nivditare.

- Jamais entendu parlé.

- Normale puisqu'ils sont à l'autre bout de la galaxie.

Les yeux du docteur s'agrandirent, comme s'il venait de découvrir la vérité.

- Non! Pas un Timolarien!

- Pourquoi ça vous surprend?

- Les Timolariens sont pacifiques. Il n'essaie pas de détruire la vie sur d'autres planètes... à moins que... ils vous ont bannis! C'est ça!

- Bien deviné! Maintenant, si vous nous laissiez aller à notre besogne.

- Ce n'est pas possible. Vous mettez en danger les habitants de cette planète. Ils ne sont pas compatibles avec vous, ils ne survivent pas à la symbiose.

- Ce n'est pas grave puisque nous pouvons changer d'hôte quand ils meurent.

- Je ne vous laisserez pas détruire la population de cette planète.

- Pourquoi ferions-nous cela? Nous avons besoin d'hôtes pour grandir.

- Si ce n'est pas volontaire, c'est accidentel, mais j'ai vu le futur. Il n'y aura plus de vie sur Terre dans moins de cinquante ans et c'est relié à ce qui se passe ici et maintenant. Vous en êtres responsables. J'en suis sur.

La créature, alias François, alias "le très lumineux", allait répondre quand un couple de cyclistes surgirent sur la piste cyclable, roulant à toute vitesse. Quand ils virent l'étrange groupe qui leur bloquait le chemin, ils sortirent de la piste pour les éviter, mais l'un deux accrocha une pièce du jeu d'échec, ce qui brisa le cercle. Le reste se produisit si vite que personne n'eut le temps de réagir.

Le très lumineux se changea en harfang et fonça à l'extérieur du cercle. Le docteur tenta de l'attraper, mais il ne put saisir que la boîte. Le harfang fonça vers Cynthia et le monde se volatilisa autour d'elle dans un flash de lumière aveuglante.


	12. Une rencontre fortuite

Le couple de cyclistes s'éloigna à toute vitesse sans n'avoir rien vu de ce qui s'était passé. Le docteur tenait la boîte et regardait l'endroit où Cynthia s'était trouvée quelques secondes auparavant. Le cheval piaffa. Nathaniel alla à l'endroit où elle se trouvait.

- Où est Cynthia, demanda-t-il?

- Il l'a emmenée dans le temps, murmura le docteur.

Ce dernier extirpa de ses poches un étrange appareil qui émit quelques bips suspects.

- Le signal est trop faible pour que je puisse la retracer. J'ignore à quelle époque elle se trouve.

Puis ces yeux se baissèrent vers la boîte.

- Mais heureusement, j'ai ceci. Cette boîte nous permettra peut-être de retrouver Cynthia. Allons au Tardis!

10 –10 –10 –10 –10 –10 –10 –10 –10 –10

Quand Cynthia revint à elle, Nathaniel, le docteur et le cheval avaient disparus. Il ne restait que François qui avait repris forme humaine. Sa main lui brûlait plus que jamais. La piste cyclable avait disparu, remplacée par un sentier. Elle savait qu'il y avait un sentier dans la forêt avant la construction de la piste cyclable. Elle devait être dans le passé, mais en quelle année?

- Vous ne bougerez pas d'ici, lui dit le très lumineux, ou nous serons obligé de vous faire du mal.

Cynthia se rappela qu'un saut dans le temps le fatiguait, alors elle en profita pour s'enfuir en courant. François se changea en loup et se lança à sa poursuite. Cynthia courrait en direction de la route, si elle réussissait à atteindre la route, elle aurait peut-être de l'aide. C'était une route provinciale et des voitures y passaient souvent. Pour ça, il lui faudrait l'atteindre. Elle n'était pas une bonne coureuse et elle s'essoufflait vite. Elle savait que le loup se rapprochait. Elle pouvait l'entendre courir derrière elle.

Quand elle arriva sur la route, tellement essoufflée qu'elle croyait que ses poumons allaient s'enflammer et que son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine, elle vit une voiture qui fonçait vers elle à vive allure. La voiture freina au moment où Cynthia se jetait de l'autre côté de la route. Un homme d'âge mur conduisait la voiture, il arrêta à sa hauteur et lui parla avec un fort accent britannique.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, mademoiselle?

- Pouvez-vous m'emmener en ville?

- Bien sur, montez.

Avec un soupir soulagement, elle monta dans la voiture, puis elle jeta un dernier regard sur le loup qui la regardait s'éloigner. Elle savait qu'il n'abandonnerait pas.

- Qui fuyez-vous comme ça, demanda le conducteur?

- C'est une longue histoire. Je peux vous poser une question bizarre?

- Allez-y!

- En quelle année sommes-nous?

Le conducteur lui lança un regard amusé.

- Comme vous le savez, nous sommes en 1989.

Elle avait reculé 20 ans dans le passé. Le docteur était dans le futur, probablement ignorant de sa situation.

- Ça n'a vraiment pas l'air d'aller. Est-ce que je peux vous aider?

Elle était tentée de lui faire confiance, comme si elle l'avait déjà rencontré, mais toute cette histoire était trop étrange, elle ne saurait même pas comment la lui expliquer.

- Il n'y a que le docteur qui peut m'aider, mais je l'ai perdu.

Le viel homme freina brusquement, puis, se tourna vers elle.

- Vous avez bien dit le docteur?

- Je ne pourrais pas vous dire docteur qui. Il a refusé de me le dire : juste le docteur.

- Dans quel genre de véhicule voyage-t-il?

- Vous ne le croiriez pas si je vous le disais.

- Une cabine bleue, une "police box"?

- Le Tardis, confirma Cynthia qui commençait à comprendre. Vous êtes le brigadier.

L'image du sauveur de son enfance refit surface, il n'y avait pas de doute possible, c'était bien lui.


	13. Au galop

Le Galiférien posa la boîte sur la console circulaire du Tardis. Puis, fidèle à son habitude, et sans s'occuper de Nathaniel, il se mit à penser tout haut.

- Nous savons maintenant que nous avons affaire à un Timolarien renégat. Donc, dans cette boîte se trouve un de ses corps : un genre de mini "très lumineux". En vieillissant les Timolariens développent plusieurs corps qu'ils inoculent dans des corps physique des habitants de leur planète. C'est une symbiose dont les deux espèces profitent. Plus un Timolarien a de corps et plus il est puissant. Il peut adopter des formes plus grandes, plus variées, il peut voyager dans le temps. Il peut aussi se déplacer plus vite. Les plus vieux développent une formidable énergie qui alimente les centrales électriques de leurs hôtes. Ce "Très lumineux" cherche à devenir puissant. Mais dans quel but, se demanda-t-il en fixant Nathaniel?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit ce dernier croyant que le docteur lui demandait conseil. Peut-être qu'il veut se venger des siens.

Le seigneur du temps sembla alors remarquer le jeune bûcheron.

- C'est ça! Vous avez raison! Il veut retourner sur sa planète. Mais pouvoir avoir l'énergie qui lui permet de voyager dans l'espace, il lui faudra développer tant de nouveau corps qu'il en faut normalement mille ans à un Timolarien de son espèce. S'il est pressé, s'il essaie de faire trop vite, il développera une puissance qu'il ne sera pas en mesure de contrôler...

Le sourire du docteur se volatilisa remplacé par une moue lourde de signification.

- Il pourrait embrasser la terre dans un gigantesque incendie qui détruirait tout. Voilà la cause de la fin du monde avant son temps.

- Que devons nous faire, demanda Nathaniel?

- Il faut ouvrir la boîte et questionner le Timolarien qui s'y trouve, mais deux questions se posent : comment ouvrir la boîte que même mon tournevis sonique ne peut pas ouvrir et comment empêcher ce symbiote de se chercher un nouvel hôte.

- Je sais travailler le bois, puis-je examiner la boîte, demanda Nathaniel.

Le docteur lui fit un signe de la tête. Le jeune homme la prit et faillit l'échapper.

- Elle est glaciale!

- C'est parce qu'il se meurt. Ça fait trop longtemps qu'il n'a pas eut d'hôte. Et le fait de ne plus sentir la présence de son "parent" empire les choses.

- Nous ne pouvons rien faire pour lui?

- Il n'est qu'une partie d'une entité unique. Il ne mourra pas de perdre cette part de lui.

- Si vous le dite, répondit le bûcheron qui avait parfois de la difficulté à comprendre cet étrange personnage sortie d'un conte fantastique.

Nathaniel vivait une grande aventure, il ne savait pas si ce qu'il vivait était réel ou non, s'il était vivant ou mort. S'il avait quitté le moulin de son père pour aller bûcher, c'était par esprit d'aventure et non pour l'argent. Cependant, la vie de bûcheron s'était révélée plus ennuyeuse qu'il ne l'aurait cru, jusqu'à ce que le docteur fasse son apparition. Peut importe où il était, il tentait de garder l'esprit ouvert et de ne pas laisser la peur de l'inconnu le dominer. Car il voulait vivre cette aventure jusqu'au bout. Il fit pivoter la boîte et vit un trou sur le côté. Il y inséra son doigt. Il entendit alors un déclic. La boîte s'ouvrit et une brume lumineuse en émergea. Nathaniel la regardait l'air hébété quand le docteur se précipita sur lui et le poussa par terre, la brume fonça alors vers le docteur qui sombra dans l'inconscience.

Nathaniel se releva et se précipita sur le Seigneur du temps, il vit dans la paume de sa main la même marque sur Cyntia, sauf qu'elle était noire. Ce dernier ouvrit les yeux : ils étaient complètements noirs, sans blanc et sans iris. Son visage était crispé démontrant le combat intérieur. Quand ce dernier se mis a parler, Nathaniel réalisa qu'il parlait à lui-même.

- Je ne suis pas humain et je ne suis pas un hôte timolarien. Nous ne sommes pas compatibles! Tu ne m'auras pas!

- Docteur, que dois-je faire, lui demanda Nathaniel.

- Il faut que je retourne au moulin... et vite. Il ne survivra pas en moi... mais s'il sort de moi, il s'en prendra à toi... ou à d'autres. Je ne peux pas le retourner... dans la boîte. Je dois le remettre dans la prison de son parent. J'ai peine à le garder... Il veut sortir! Le contrôler me demande... un gros effort mental, je ne peux pas y aller avec le Tardis. Mais il faut que je m'y rende... rapidement.

- Pourquoi ne pas utiliser Gus? Je l'ai attaché à un arbre.

- Nathaniel, tu es génial! Reste dans le Tardis!

Le docteur sortit précipitamment. Par l'entrebâillement de la porte, Nathaniel le vit s'éloigner au galop.


	14. Retour au moulin

Cynthia raconta toute son aventure au Brigadier. Ce dernier se montra intéressé, mais étonnamment septique.

- Pourtant vous avez connu le docteur, argumenta Cynthia.

- J'ai en effet vu des choses qui dépassent l'imagination, mais je garde toujours les deux pieds sur terre, c'est dans ma nature. Que vous ayez vécu quelque chose d'incroyable, je veux bien y croire, mais de là à accepter que vous êtes possédées par une forme de vie extra-terrestre et que vous venez de faire plusieurs sauts dans le temps, ça reste à voir.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai vu un homme atteint du même mal que moi et cet homme en est mort. C'est ce qui m'attend si je ne retrouve pas le docteur.

- S'il est bien dans le futur, comme vous le dites, c'est à lui de vous retrouver.

- Je dois lui faire savoir où je suis, ou plutôt quand je suis.

- La première chose à faire serait d'aller sur le site du moulin. Cela me permettrait de vérifier votre histoire et peut-être d'y trouver des indices.

10 – 10 – 10 – 10 –10 –10 –10 –10 –10 -10

Dans le Tardis, Nathaniel sentait un malaise grandir en lui. L'endroit était si extraordinaire qu'il n'osait toucher à rien et l'attente du retour du docteur commençait à lui peser. Le soleil se coucherait bientôt et le docteur se faisait toujours attendre. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas insisté pour l'accompagner?

Pour occuper son temps, il avait ramassé les débris de la boite de houx pour les examiner. La marque qui se trouvait sur le dessus avait disparue. Pour le reste, la façon dont la boîte avait été fabriqué était identique aux techniques de son époque, du moins en apparence. Ça le rattachait à une réalité qu'il connaissait. Seul l'étrange verrou fait d'un drôle de métal bleu détonnait. Il n'y avait pas de trou de serrure, et aucun mécanisme qui pourrait expliquer comment Nathaniel était parvenu à ouvrir la boîte.

Enfin, il entendit un bruit de sabot dehors. Il ouvrit la porte, mais ne trouva que Gus. Le cheval était revenu seul. Ce qui était mauvais signe. Nathaniel monta sur le dos de Gus, mais ne prit pas la bride. Il s'accrocha plutôt à son cou.

- Toi seul connais le chemin, murmura-t-il à l'oreille de l'animal, conduis-moi à lui. Ya!

Le cheval se mit en route.

10 – 10 – 10 – 10 –10 –10 –10 –10 –10 -10

La voiture de location de l'ancien militaire en vacance prit le même petit chemin de campagne que Cynthia avait pris avec le docteur quelques heures plus tôt, vingt ans plus tard. Plus ils s'approchaient du moulin plus la chaleur de sa main devenait insupportable. Bien sur, la créature était toujours prisonnière des ruines du moulin. Elle ne serait libérée que dans vingt ans. Si Cynthia approchait, la créature en elle lui donnerait la force qu'il lui manquait pour s'échapper. Elle ne devait pas se rendre au moulin. Elle expliqua la situation au brigadier.

- Il y a qu'une solution. Je dois me rendre au moulin seul. Mais pour ça, je devrai vous laisser sur le côté de la route.

- Faites vite, dans ce cas.

- Votre poursuivant pourrait vous y retrouver.

Elle montra la paume de sa main au brigadier. La marque était maintenant gonflée et très rouge.

- Ai-je le choix? Ce mal continue de progresser et j'ignore le temps qu'il me reste.

Le brigadier arrêta la voiture.

- Je me dépêche, soyez prudente.

- Vous aussi.


	15. Le loup et la boîte

Nathaniel arriva aux ruines du moulin au crépuscule. Il ne voyait pas le docteur. Il marcha jusqu'aux fondations et aperçu une silhouette étendue dans la cave de l'ancien moulin. Il se jeta dans le trou et se précipita vers lui. Il constata avec soulagement que le docteur respirait. Il regarda sa main : la marque avait disparue.

Après beaucoup de difficulté et l'emploie d'une série de jurons locaux typiquement religieux, il saisit le docteur et le sortit des fondations du moulin. Il tenta de le réveiller pour n'obtenir qu'un grognement intelligible. Après un moment, le seigneur du temps marmonna quelque chose. Nathaniel approcha l'oreille.

- Mon manteau... dans les ruines.

Le soleil était presque couché et Nathaniel eut du mal à entrevoir l'imperméable près du mur de pierre de la cave. En approchant, il remarqua qu'une pierre avait été enlevée et que derrière celle-ci se trouvait un trou rectangulaire pratiqué derrière la pierre : ce qui avait été autrefois une cachette. Il se demanda qui avait bien pu vider cette cachette de son mystérieux contenu.

10 – 10 – 10 – 10 –10 –10 –10 –10 –10 -10

Le brigadier réussi à déloger la brique. Il ne s'était pas trompé. Cette brique, qui lui avait semblé mal fixée, camouflait une cachette. Il y glissa la main pour en sortir une petite boite en bois. Il s'examina. Elle ne portait aucune marque particulière, mais le bois lui rappelait les pièces d'un vieux jeu d'échec. Un trou avait été pratiqué pour y recevoir un verrou, mais il n'y en avait pas. Le brigadier ouvrit la boite : elle était vide. Déçu, il décida de la ramener avec lui, elle avait peut-être un rapport avec la boite que Cynthia lui avait décrite. Après tout, on ne l'avait pas dissimulée là pour rien.

10 – 10 – 10 – 10 –10 –10 –10 –10 –10 -10

Cynthia avait trouvé un arbre et s'y était appuyée en attendant le retour du brigadier. Le temps passait et sa main lui brûlait toujours autant. Elle guettait la route, espérant voir la voiture bleue du brigadier revenir. Elle appuya sa main sur l'arbre et attendit. Après quelques minutes, elle remarqua une odeur de feu de bois, elle retira sa main, l'écorce était maintenant marquée d'un trace de main brûlée. Elle se demanda si ça devait l'amuser ou l'inquiéter. Elle s'habituait à l'idée de cette nouvelle fatalité et elle trouvait cela étrange. En fait, elle se sentait étrangère à Cynthia.

Qui était Cynthia?

Cynthia n'était qu'un outil, un hôte pour le très lumineux, un pas vers sa puissance. Bientôt, il y aurait des centaines, des milliers d'hôtes humains. Le très lumineux attendrait une puissance jamais égalée.

Elle devait rejoindre son avatar. Ensemble, ils seraient plus puissants. Ils voyageraient jusqu'à la ville la plus près et trouveraient plus d'hôtes. Elle savait où il était, elle pouvait le sentir. Il pouvait aussi la sentir, elle le savait. Il venait vers elle. Elle savait même de quelle direction il viendrait. Elle savait qu'il était dans la forêt, qu'il avait conservé la forme du loup et qu'il venait vers elle.

Elle marchait en direction de la forêt, vers elle-même, vers le Très Lumineux. Elle n'entendit pas le bruit de la voiture, ni celui de la portière qui s'ouvre et se referme, mais elle sentit cette main sur son épaule.

- Cynthia, où allez-vous?

Cynthia sursauta en voyant que le brigadier était revenu. Avait-elle été si perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu revenir? Au fait, à quoi pensait-elle quelques instants avant? Elle eut un flash. Le loup venait vers eux, il était tout près. La chaleur de sa main augmentait.

- Il arrive, murmura-t-elle au Brigadier.

L'ombre d'un loup se détacha alors des arbres, marchant vers eux, le regard fixé sur Cynthia.


	16. À bout de force

Le loup avançait vers Cynthia qui reculait. Le brigadier se plaça à côté d'elle. Cynthia en avait assez de faire continuellement des sauts dans le temps. Elle savait que si le loup la touchait, il l'enverrait encore à une autre époque. Il n'y avait pas d'échappatoire; la voiture était trop loin pour la rejoindre à temps. Seulement quelques pas les séparaient maintenant du Très lumineux. Il allait bondir vers elle, mais à sa grande surprise, ce fut le brigadier qui se jeta sur le loup.

L'homme et l'animal roulèrent par terre dans un étrange corps à corps. Cynthia voulait aider le brigadier, mais elle se sentait incapable d'approcher le loup. Elle sentait la proximité au point où elle avait de la difficulté à rester elle-même. La créature en elle cherchait à prendre le dessus et chaque pas vers le loup lui donnait du pouvoir. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas l'approcher.

Le loup avait réussi à mordre le brigadier aux mains et ses crocs se dirigeaient maintenant à son cou. L'ancien militaire perdait la bataille et Cynthia ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que regarder la scène, impuissante. Elle la fixait si intensément qu'elle ne remarqua tout de suite qu'elle regardait au travers un objet bleu translucide qui se matérialisait entre elle et le combat.

10 – 10 – 10 – 10 –10 –10 –10 –10 –10 -10

Le docteur se cramponnait à la console d'un côté et de l'autre, Nathaniel lui servait de béquille humaine. Le galifréyen n'était pas blessé, il était vidé de ses énergies.

Le jeune bûcheron lui avait bien demandé ce qui lui était arrivé, mais il avait du mal à comprendre l'explication. Le docteur s'était lancé dans un discours coloré au sujet d'un puit des âmes qui était en fait une prison timolarienne dans les ruines du moulin. Il avait confiné le mini très lumineux dans cette prison, mais le puits avait failli aspirer le seigneur du temps. Combattre cette force lui avait prit toutes ses énergies.

Cependant, plutôt que de prendre du repos, le docteur s'était précipité sur la console dès son retour dans le Tardis. Avec l'aide de Nathaniel, il avait entré de nouvelles coordonnées. Le plus important : il savait maintenant où et quand se trouvait Cynthia. Nathaniel n'osa pas lui demander comment il le savait. Il avait encore de la difficulté à se remettre de l'explication du docteur sur son mystérieux mal.

10 – 10 – 10 – 10 –10 –10 –10 –10 –10 -10

Quand la porte du Tardis s'ouvrit, Cynthia se précipita dans les bras de celui qui l'avait ouverte : Nathaniel. Elle aperçu le docteur, assis par terre, l'air visiblement malade. Elle se tourna vers Nathaniel.

- J'ai besoin d'aide! Venez vite!

Il la suivit sans poser de question, ils contournèrent le Tardis. Le brigadier gisait, inconscient et couvert de sang.

- Le loup a fuit... le Tardis l'a fait fuir!

Nathaniel empoigna Letterbridge-Steward par les aisselles et Cynthia lui prit les pieds. Ils le portèrent dans le Tardis et le posèrent à côté du docteur.

- Nathaniel, murmura ce dernier à bout de force. Derrière la porte là-bas, prenez le corridor, deuxième porte à gauche, vous trouverez une trousse d'urgence. Dépêchez-vous!

Cynthia tenta de s'enlever de l'esprit que derrière cette porte, il pouvait y avoir un corridor et au moins deux autres pièces. Tout ça dans une cabine minuscule!

- Au fait, comment m'avez-vous retrouvé, demanda-t-elle alors qu'il examinait les blessures de son vieil ami?

- Je ne vous l'ai pas dit... j'ai des ressources insoupçonnées, dit-il avec un faible sourire. Nous avons ouvert la boîte et le Timolarien m'a pris pour hôte, alors je l'ai emprisonnée dans le moulin. Quand cette créature était en moi, j'avais accès à ses pensées et deviez quoi? Il s'agissait d'une version future de votre parasite. C'est comme ça que j'ai su où vous étiez.

Nathaniel arriva avec la trousse, le docteur commença à panser les blessures du Brigadier, Cynthia l'aida.

- Vous voulez dire que la créature qui m'habite sera un jour emprisonnée dans la boîte?

- C'est exact.

- Après ma mort?

- La façon dont elle a quité votre corps est verrouillée dans son esprit, comme un épisode traumatisant.

- Ce n'est pas rassurant, murmura Cynthia.

Quand le Brigadier fut soigné, le docteur fouilla dans la trousse en en sortie une palette de chocolat noir.

- C'est pour me donner un peu d'énergie, expliqua-t-il en la dévorant.

- Vous ne feriez pas mieux de vous reposer un peu?

- Pendant que votre ami le très lumineux sème des mini lui-même chez tous les humains qu'il rencontre? Non! Nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça.

- Et le brigadier? Est-il contaminé?

- Non. Je crois que le loup a dû être pris par surprise.

- Le loup se dirige vers la ville. Nous pourrions prendre la voiture du Brigadier pour s'y rendre.


	17. Recherche dans les rues de la ville

Cynthia avait pris le volant, le docteur s'était assis à ses côtés tandis que Nathaniel avait porté le Brigadier, toujours inconscient, sur le siège arrière. Le galifreyen examinait avec attention la boîte que le brigadier avait trouvée dans les ruines du moulin et qu'il avait laissée dans la voiture.

- C'est bien la même boîte, mais elle n'a pas encore rempli sa fonction.

Le seigneur du temps semblait alors en pleine forme, plein d'énergie, ce qui détonnait d'avec la fatigue extrême dont il semblait souffrir il y a quelques minutes à peine.

- Ce n'est quand même pas le chocolat qui vous a remis d'aplomb aussi vite.

- Je ne suis pas humains, les produits qui stimulent les humains peuvent avoir des effets différents sur moi. D'ailleurs, un Thermos rempli de thé m'a déjà sauvé la vie.

- Vous ne cesserez jamais de me surprendre, dit-elle en souriant.

Nathaniel s'était installé à l'arrière au côté du blessé. Il détonnait un peu avec l'époque par sa chemise à carreau, son pantalon de laine et ses bretelles. Pourtant, il ne semblait pas surpris du fait qu'il roulait dans une voiture sans cheval. Après avoir vu l'intérieur du Tardis, la vishirienne et un homme se changer en harfang, plus rien ne pouvait le surprendre.

- Que fait-on de lui? Il n'est pas en état de nous aider.

- Nous le laisserons à son hôtel. En cherchant les clés de la voitures, j'ai trouvé la carte d'affaire d'un hôtel appelé Le Dauphin. Vous savez c'est où, demanda-t-il à Cynthia?

- Sans problème.

Après avoir assis le brigadier, toujours inconscient, à la réception de l'hôtel et filé en vitesse, le trio retourna dans la voiture et traqua le Très lumineux en jouant à " tu brûles, tu gèles " par le biais de la main de Cynthia. Cependant, ils avaient beau sillonner la ville, la température de cette main restait normale.

- En attendant, si vous nous parliez des légendes du coin, lui demanda le docteur. J'ai cru remarqué que vous en connaissiez un peu sur le sujet.

Cynthia réfléchit un moment.

- Les légendes d'ici ont ce point en commun qu'il est souvent question du diable. Il vient parfois prendre un innocent qui a commis une faute en toute naïveté, celle par exemple de fêter mardi gras au delà de minuit, alors que le jeûne du carême est commencé.

Nathaniel intervint à ce moment là.

- Il y a souvent des moyens de tromper l'ange des ténèbres.

Le docteur semblait perdu dans ses pensés, puis, il s'exclama :

- L'ange des ténèbres! C'est bien ce que vous avez dit?

- Bien, oui, le diable, satan, lucifer... on lui donne beaucoup de nom.

- La vishrienne a parlé de présence sombre... Vous savez ce que veux dire Lucifer?

- Je crois que cela a avoir avec la lumière. Selon le mythe, avant d'être chassé du paradis, le diable se faisait appeler l'ange de lumière.

Soudain, elle figea et regarda la marque dans sa main, effrayée.

- Le Très lumineux, confirma le docteur. Mais ne faite pas cette tête, ce n'est pas vraiment le diable. C'est ce que vos mythes en ont fait. Il doit être sur terre depuis longtemps.

- Mais ce mythe n'est pas né ici, au Québec.

- En effet. Je crois que sa prison a plusieurs portes. J'ai découverts dans les ruines du moulin un puits des âmes, c'est comme une fenêtre sur son monde. Il y en a sûrement à différent endroit sur la Terre. La présence de ce puits explique pourquoi il est très présent dans les légendes du coin.

La main de Cynthia commença à se réchauffer, mais elle le sentait à peine, trop concentrée sur sa conversation et l'esprit un peu embrumé par le mini très lumineux qui devenait de plus en plus fort.

- Si je comprends bien, continua-t-elle, ce n'est pas le moulin, mais la Terre qui est sa prison. Comment est-ce possible? S'il y est enfermé, comment peut-il avoir inspiré tant de légendes où il est libre?

- Les gens de son espèce ne peuvent vivre sans hôtes, alors les siens lui ont aménagé une prison sur une planète habitée avec toutes ses fenêtres pour qu'il sente la présence des humains et s'en nourrisse, mais sans leur causer de torts. C'est grâce à ça qu'il survit. Cependant, cette captivité sans véritables hôtes lui est insupportable. Il cherche à fuir et prendre possession d'êtres humains. Les humains qui ont été touchés par sa présence, ont du subir une certaine influence : ils ont vu ses rêves, ses espoirs, ses craintes et en ont fait des histoires.

Le docteur parlait à toute vitesse, comme s'il réalisait quelque chose en parlant. Il se tourna vers le jeune bûcheron.

- Nathaniel, vous disiez qu'il y avait une parade, un moyen de tromper le diable, dans ces contes.

- Oui, une âme pure peut s'interposer.

- Comme un enfant, continua Cynthia. Il y a une légende où deux femmes rencontrent le diable qui veut les enlever. L'une elle a un bébé sur son dos. Les deux femmes tiennent le bébé et le diable, ne pouvant pas les approcher s'en va furieux.

- Dans une histoire que ma mère me racontait, ajouta Nathaniel, le diable était venu déguisé en bel étranger à une soirée de mardi gras, les fêtards n'ont pas vu l'heure passer et au delà de minuit, il a pris sa vrai forme. Un enfant qui dormait dans la maison s'est réveillé, a entendu les cris de panique et est allé voir. Cela a fait fuir le malin.

- C'est donc l'état d'esprit qui compte : l'innocence ou simplement un esprit qui n'est pas habité de tous les soucis et les craintes des adultes. Mais de quelle façon pouvons nous utiliser ça pour le contrer? Cela ne l'a pas empêcher d'essayer de vous kidnapper à quatre ans. Ce n'est pas le fait d'être enfant, c'est autre chose.

Il fallait trouver vite. Cynthia sentait qu'il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps. Son petit démon devenait plus fort et elle devenait plus faible. Il voulait être retrouvé par son parent et s'il prenait possession d'elle, il ferait tout pour ça.

Le docteur attrapa soudain la main de Cynthia.

- Elle est tiède, dit-il. Pourquoi ne nous avez-vous pas dit qu'elle s'était réchauffée tout à l'heure?

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que...

Elle découvrit alors avec consternation que le caoutchouc du volant s'était déformé sous la chaleur de sa main.

- Je l'ignorait.

Le docteur tourna sa main pour regarder la paume la boursouflure s'était étendue, mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il regardait. Cynthia réalisa que des plaques rouges étaient apparues sur son bras, comme pour Baptiste. Elle avait beau essayer de penser à autre chose, se battre pour retrouver ce démon et lui rendre son cadeau empoisonné, le mal progressait en silence. Elle en avait assez de se battre.

- _C'est ça, abandonne_, lui disait une petite voix, _nous allons nous occuper de toi. Abandonne et laisse-toi aller. Nous prendrons les commandes_.

- Laisse-moi tranquille, s'écria-t-elle!

Le docteur et Nathaniel la regardèrent, inquiets.

- Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que je prenne le volant, lui dit en fin le galifréyen.

Elle se rangea dans le stationnement d'un lave auto et resta dans son siège, visiblement découragée.

- Comment allons-nous le retrouver maintenant, si je ne me rends même plus compte de la chaleur de ma main?

- C'est lui qui viendra à nous. Il a besoin de vous.

- Ne me mentez pas! Il peut prendre autant d'hôtes qu'il le veut dans cette ville. Il n'a pas besoin de moi. La seule façon de le retrouver, c'est de laisser la créature en moi prendre le contrôle. Elle veut retourner à son parent, mais si je le fais, elle fera tout pour vous fausser compagnie.

- Si vous le faîtes, dit doucement le docteur, il se peut que vous ne puissiez jamais plus reprendre le contrôle. Je ne le permettrai pas. Nous le retrouverons.

Nathaniel avança la tête entre les deux sièges et prit la main de Cynthia.

- Je t'en prie, ne fais pas ça!

Elle le regarda, ses yeux noisettes, ses cheveux blonds foncés, sa barbe de trois jours dans ce visage si beau. Comment se fait-il qu'elle n'ait pas remarqué à quel point il était beau. Beau et naïf. Il venait d'un époque où les choses était plus difficile, mais plus simple. Il ne pouvait comprendre ce que c'est d'avoir le sort du monde sur ses épaules. Le très lumineux devait être arrêté à tout prix, sinon, il n'y aurait plus rien.

- Non, dit alors Cynthia, il n'y a pas d'autres solutions. Je dois lui laisser le contrôle sinon nous ne le retrouverons jamais. Je vais le faire, mais soyez prudent, il est perfide est rusé. Il fera tout pour vous tromper.

Elle remarqua le regard tragique du docteur, le même que quand il lui avait annoncé la mort de Baptiste. Il avait perdu beaucoup de gens, ça se voyait dans ce regard.

- Attends, dit alors Nathaniel. Pas tout de suite...

Elle le regarda, il avait les larmes aux yeux, pourtant, elle le connaissait à peine, mais ce regard lui chavira le cœur.

- Depuis que je t'ai vu la première fois, enfoncée dans la neige, je me suis dit... enfin... j'ai su que je ne m'en remettrais jamais. Je t'en prie, ne le fait pas! Épouse-moi.

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, elle aurait voulu accepter. Alors, elle approcha son visage du visage angélique de Nathaniel et leur lèvres se touchèrent. À ce moment là, plus rien ne comptait. Sur la planète, parmi ces milliards d'individus, deux cœurs s'étaient trouvés et Cynthia y avait trouvé la paix.

Quand ils se séparèrent, elle n'avait plus peur de la mort et plus peur du Très Lumineux. Elle sentit en elle une grande chaleur qui l'envahit totalement. Elle réalisa alors qu'une lumière intense émanait d'elle. Elle rayonnait littéralement devant un bûcheron ébahi et un docteur émerveillé. Elle remarqua à peine le docteur qui tenait la boite ouverte devant elle. Lentement, elle sentit les choses revenir à la normal et le rayonnement s'en allait. Quand ce fut terminé, elle regarda sa main, la marque avait disparue.

Le docteur referma la boîte et la maintint fermement d'une main pendant que de l'autre, il fouillait dans les multiples poches de son manteau pour finalement en ressortir un cylindre bleu qu'il enfonça dans le trou conçu pour recevoir un verrou. Il tendit ensuite la boîte vers Nathaniel.

- Vite, appuyez sur le cylindre.

Nathaniel obéit en hésitant. Quand son doigt toucha le cylindre, celui-ci s'enfonça dans le trou. Le docteur soupira.

- La boucle est bouclée. Le mini Très Lumineux est dans la boîte, verrouillée par une serrure corazienne que j'ai ramassée sur une planète perdue que les habitants avaient mis en vente pièce par pièce... enfin... c'est une longue histoire. Cette serrure est inviolable et la seule clé qui existe, c'est le contact de la personne qui l'a verrouillée, c'est à dire Nathaniel.

- Moi? C'est comme ça que j'ai pu l'ouvrir alors! Mais pourquoi pas vous?

- Parce que ça s'est passé comme ça et ça se passera comme ça. Si nous voulons régler cette situation, il vaut mieux ne pas la compliquer avec un paradoxe.

- Si vous le dite, acquiesça Nathaniel fier de sa nouvelle résolution qui consistait à ne pas essayer de comprendre le docteur.

Le docteur lança alors un sourire rayonnant à Cynthia.

- Vous avez réussi... la force d'esprit qu'il faut... vous êtes formidables. Tous les deux : vous êtes formidables!

- Je vous rappelle que nous n'avons toujours pas retrouvé le Très Lumineux. Il doit être en train de contaminer le plus de gens possibles et nous ne savons toujours pas comment le chercher.

Le docteur lui montra la boîte.

- On joue à " tu brûles, tu gèles "?

Cynthia lui répondit par un sourire espiègle.

- Je suis imbattable à ce jeu.


	18. Le brigadier en action

- Monsieur?

Le brigadier grommela et ouvrit un œil. Une jeune femme le regardait. Il reconnu le hall de son hôtel.

- Vous allez bien, demanda l'employée de la réception?

Il avait mal partout, mais il était entier. Il se demandait par quel miracle il s'était retrouvé là. La dernière chose qu'il se rappelait était qu'un loup s'apprêtait à le dévorer.

- Ça peut aller, répondit-il enfin.

Il remarqua les bandages à ses mains. Quelqu'un s'était donc occupé de ses blessures!

- Comment suis-je arrivé ici?

- Vos amis vous y ont déposés. Vous avez été attaqués par un chien à ce qu'il parait. Vous avez de la chance qu'un de vos amis soit docteur.

- Docteur?

- La jeune fille qui l'accompagnait l'a appelé comme ça.

Un peu déçu d'avoir manqué les retrouvailles avec son ami de longue date, le brigadier se ressaisit.

- Vous savez où ils sont partis?

- Non, mais ils semblaient pressés.

Le Brigadier se leva brusquement. Le docteur et Cynthia étaient sûrement à la recherche de la créature. En souvenir du bon vieux temps, il se devait d'aider un peu. Mais que pouvait-il faire? Il en savait peu sur cette créature, sinon qu'elle cherchait des hôtes. C'était un prédateur, tel le loup dont il avait pris forme.

À sa façon, Alistair Letterbridge-Steward était aussi un prédateur. Toute sa vie, il avait traqué et chassé des aliens dangereux pour protéger d'abord son pays et par la suite sa planète. Si cette créature était à la recherche d'hôtes humains, elle se rendrait certainement à un endroit public où beaucoup de gens se réunissaient.

- Où sont les gens, demanda-t-il à la réceptionniste, dans un français incertain?

- Que voulez-vous dire?

- À cet heure-ci, où y a-t-il le plus de population dans cette ville?

Elle réfléchit un moment.

- Hé bien, nous sommes jeudi et il est 19h30. À cette heure, le jeudi, les gens vont magasiner. Donc, je regarderais du côté du centre commercial. D'ailleurs, il est tout prêt d'ici, vous n'avez qu'à traverser la rue et à marcher vers l'ouest. C'est à environ dix minutes de marche.

- Je vous remercie, répondit-il alors qu'il sortait déjà de l'hôtel.

10 – 10 – 10 – 10 –10 –10 –10 –10 –10 -10

- Tournez à gauche... non continuez. Finalement, je crois qu'il aurait fallu tourner.

Cynthia freina et se rangea sur le côté.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec cette boîte?

- La créature est trop faible. Le changement de température est à peine perceptible.

Cynthia ne dit rien, visiblement découragée. Leur seule chance de trouver le Très Lumineux venait de s'évanouir. Il ne leur restait qu'à retourner voir le brigadier pour lui rendre sa voiture.

Le brigadier...

Dans le souvenir enfouit de son enfance et réveillé par l'hypnose, il lui semblait beaucoup plus grand. Normal, puisqu'elle était si petite! L'agresseur aussi lui avait semblé immense. Mais, elle se rappela qu'il avait les traits de François, vêtu différemment. Mais bien sur! C'était bien François, non un hôte quelconque qui avait tenté de la kidnapper.

- Il est au centre commercial, réalisa-t-elle tout haut.

Le docteur comprit.

- C'est lui qui a tenté de vous enlever!

- Oui... bon sang! Le bridagier : il avait des pansements aux mains quand il m'a sauvé! C'est aujourd'hui! C'est maintenant que ça se produit.

Elle embraya la voiture de reculons, jusqu'à la dernière rue et tourna à gauche en direction du centre commercial.


	19. La bouche est bouclée

Le Très Lumineux avait retrouvé l'hôtesse du Second. Elle était nettement plus jeune et pas encore hôtesse, mais elle lui serait utile pour piéger ce maudit seigneur du temps. Il avait bien connu ces galifréyens avec leur grands principes de non-interférence mais qui venaient se foutre le nez dans les affaires des autres dès qu'on avait le dos tourné. Il leur devait son exil. Après tout, ses compatriotes timolariens avaient mangé dans la main des seigneur du temps trop longtemps.

Il avait cru qu'après leur disparition, il pourrait revenir chez lui et prendre la place qu'il lui était dû, mais il en restait toujours un. Et tant que cette racaille existait, il ne trouverait pas la liberté. Il avait chercher à fuir ce docteur, mais ce dernier se retrouvait toujours sur ses talons. Il n'avait pas le choix, il devait l'éliminer. La fillette lui servirait d'appas.

Cependant, le Très Lumineux ne réalisait pas qu'il y avait une faille à son plan : les humains aussi étaient capables de contrecarrer ses plans. Il s'en rendit compte trop tard quand le poing de l'homme qu'il avait laissé pour mort quelques heures plus tôt s'abattit sur sa figure. L'homme s'éloignait rapidement avec la fillette. Le timolarien se releva, prêt à se lancer à sa poursuite.

- Un petit instant, François, dit une voix derrière lui qu'il reconnut immédiatement.

Il se retourna. Le docteur, l'hôtesse du Second et un jeune homme sortaient d'une voiture et venaient droit vers lui.

- Docteur, enfin vous voilà! Vous arrivez plus tôt que nous ne l'aurions cru, mais vous êtes tombés droit dans notre piège.

Comme il parlait, des gens sortirent du centre d'achat et d'autres, de leur voiture. Tous convergeaient vers François et le trio et tous portaient la marque. Ils encerclèrent le docteur, Cynthia et Nathaniel.

- Très Lumineux, s'écria le docteur! Je te donne le choix. Je peux te ramener sur ta planète. Je négocierai avec eux la fin de ton exil. Je suis un seigneur du temps, ils m'écouterons. Peut-être qu'ils ne peuvent pas te laisser libre, mais ils pourront rendre ta captivité moins pénible que sur Terre. Laisse les humains tranquilles. Libère tes hôtes et je te ramènerai chez toi.

- Ha! Ha! Ha! Maintenant, nous sommes libres et puissants et vous, vous êtes à notre merci. Pourquoi vous écouterions-nous?

- Parce dans le cas contraire, je te détruirai.

Le timolarien lâcha un rire diabolique devant la foule de ses hôtes imperturbables.

- Vous êtes à notre merci, seigneur du temps, et vous nous menacez! Vous ne manquez pas d'humour.

- C'est ta dernière chance, enchérit le docteur, le regard froid.

- Alors, nous passons notre tour. Maintenant, c'est à vous de souffrir, homme de Galifrey.

De minces fils lumineux se formèrent entre les hôtes et le Très Lumineux qui prit soudain un aspect digne de son nom. Il pointa la main vers le docteur et un rayon de lumière frappa ce dernier de plein fouet. Crispé par l'effort et la douleur le galiférien tomba à genoux. Nathaniel et Cynthia se précipitèrent pour l'aider.

- Surtout ne me touchez pas!

Cynthia recula, Nathaniel hésita et fit de même. Elle remarqua alors qu'autour de la toile de lumière tissée par le Très Lumineux, les hôtes étaient crispés et visiblement effrayés.

- Il ne les contrôle pas encore totalement, pensa-t-elle. Ils essaient de lui résister.

Le docteur connaissait aussi ce fait, car l'instant suivant, il s'adressa directement à eux.

- Vous pouvez vous libérer de lui, dit-il avec effort. Vous devez chasser la peur et tous les sentiments négatifs. Il s'en nourrit. Plus vous avez peur, plus il est fort. Pensez à ceux que vous aimez, pensez à ce qui vous donne la paix de l'esprit. Visualisez un lieu où vous êtes en paix. Concentrez-vous!

Quelques liens se brisèrent, quelques hôtes s'illuminèrent un bref moment alors que la marque disparaissait de leur main.

- C'est tout ce que vous êtes capables de faire, s'exclama François. Nous avons côtoyé assez les humains pour savoir qu'ils baignent dans les émotions négatives. À part quelques exceptions, ils sont trop primitifs pour s'en libérer.

- C'est parce que vous ne nous comprenez pas, s'écria alors Cynthia.

Elle fait quelque pas vers les hôtes nouvellement libérés.

- Aidez-moi, dit-elle. Il faut libérer tout le monde.

Elle se mis à chanter un air connu de tous, une chanson folklorique douce et paisible d'une voix angélique, cristalline. Nathaniel enchaîna, puis les humains libérés l'accompagnèrent. Lentement le solo, devint duo, trio, quintet, et finalement un chœur de voix se joint progressivement au groupe. Un à un, les fils disparaissaient et les marques se volatilisaient. Le Très lumineux s'assombrissait. Le rayon de lumière qui torturait le docteur disparut. Ce dernier se releva, sérieux et triomphant, admirant le spectacle d'un chœur improvisé qui poursuivait le récital.

- NON! Vous ne pouvez pas! Vous êtes à nous! Vous ne pouvez pas vous libérer!

Le timolarien hurlait sans arrêt, de colère et de douleur jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus un seul hôte. Il s'effondra alors de fatigue.

- Poursuivez, cria le docteur! Concentrez-vous sur ces émotions de paix et d'amour. Si vous arrêtez, il reprendra de la force.

Le cœur s'intensifia, dirigé par la voix cristalline de Cynthia alors que François s'affaiblissait. Il devint translucide, il perdait sa consistance. Il lança un dernier regard vers le docteur.

- Ayez pitié...

- Trop tard, répondit le Galiférien qui se détourna.

Le Très Lumineux disparu donc devant le regard étonné de tout ses anciens hôtes.


	20. Fin de l'histoire, début de la légende

Ils laissèrent la boîte dans la voiture et la voiture, dans le stationnement. Elle avait été louée au nom de Letterbridge-Steward, nul doute qu'on la lui rapporterait. Il y trouverait la boîte et saurait quoi en faire. La boucle était bouclée.

Le trio retourna au Tardis qui mit le cap sur le passé pour ramener Nathaniel à son époque, mais quand le temps vint de se séparer, Cynthia décida de rester avec le jeune bûcheron. Elle sorti du Tardis et se plaça au côté de Nathaniel qui tenait le cheval par la bride.

- Ce n'est pas votre époque, Cynthia, lui rappela le docteur. Ici les femmes ont moins d'autonomie.

- Mais ça je le sais, argumenta Nathaniel, contrairement aux hommes de mon époque. Elle pourra faire ce qu'elle veut. Je suis le fils d'un meunier. Je connais tout de ce métier. Nous construiront un moulin dans la région. Elle sera meunière si elle le veut.

- C'est ce que je veux, confirma Cynthia. D'une certaine façon, j'ai toujours vécu dans le passé en cherchant et analysant des mythes anciens. Ma place est ici.

Cynthia remarqua une lueur de tristesse dans le regard du docteur.

- Vous auriez aimés me garder avec vous, n'est-ce pas?

- J'ai toujours voyagé avec des compagnons, mais à la fin, ils sont tous partis. Je ne veux plus de compagnons. C'est trop difficile...

- Vos yeux disent le contraire. Vous avez besoins de quelqu'un.

À ce moment, Gus lança un hennissement enthousiaste.

- Je crois qu'il aimerait vous accompagner, dit Nathaniel en riant.

Le Seigneur du temps considéra l'animal en souriant.

- Il est vrai qu'il est très utile et de bonne compagnie. Je pourrais transformer l'ancienne chambre de Ace en écurie.

J'engrangerais de l'avoine dans l'entrepôt numéro deux. Par contre, la gestion ses déchets me laisse un peu perplexe. Je pourrais... Non! Trop compliqué. Je regrette, Gus, tu devras retourner au camps de bûcheron.

Gus piaffa de déception. De son côté, Cynthia en avait plus qu'assez d'imaginer cette cabine toujours plus grande de l'intérieur, alors elle s'impatienta.

- Vous avez des entrepôts là-dedans! Il est grand comment votre vaisseau?

- Ne le dite à personne, répliqua le docteur en souriant, mais je me suis déjà perdu dans le Tardis (réf. Castrovalva & Invasion of time).

- _Je n'aurais pas du demander_, pensa Cynthia qui combattait un petit vertige.

- Avant de partir, j'ai quelque chose à vous demander, Nathaniel.

- Le bois de houx est difficile à trouver, mais je vous promets que je ferai cette boîte.

- Comment avez-vous deviné?

- Quand j'ai examiné les débris de la boîte : elle a été construite selon la technique que mon père m'a apprise. Il y a quelques petits défauts. Je fais toujours le même genre d'erreurs quand je fabrique quelque chose. Je la construirai donc et la cacherai dans le sous-sol de mon moulin.

- Le moulin sera construit au-dessus du puits des âmes, vous ne trouverez pas cela trop difficile?

- Tant que nous serons heureux et en paix, cela va aller, répondit Cynthia. Si le malheur arrive, nous quitterons le moulin. La légende raconte que le moulin a connu plusieurs meuniers. Il faut bien que la légende s'accomplisse.

- La légende raconte qu'un femme y a disparu. Il ne faudrait pas que ce soit vous.

- Si cela m'arrive, c'est parce que par un bel après-midi d'été, j'aurai vu une cabine bleue se matérialiser et que je n'aurai pas résister à l'appel de l'aventure.

- Dans ce cas, le meunier risque aussi de disparaître, rétorqua Nathaniel.

- De toute façon, même si les légendes s'inspirent du réel, il y a toujours une part d'imaginaire. Alors, notre avenir n'est pas une légende.

- Bonne chance à vous deux, dit le galifréyen, ému.

Il referma la porte et après le bruit de moteur habituel, le Tardis s'évanouit.


End file.
